Of Romance Novels and Leather
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: It's their anniversary, and both Roy and Ed have special surprises for other...  RoyXEd


**Hey. so I started this fic early last June and finished it in November, based on two posters one of Ed, and one of Roy. ( I have the Ed one on my wall ^w^)**

**I hope you like this one-shot, tell me what you think about it (it was soooo much fun to write!)**

**^w^**

* * *

><p>Edward glanced down at his current outfit and smirked to himself as he continued his walk to Roy's house. Al had shaken his head at how Ed was dressed before he had left their apartment, and had told him he looked ridiculous. Edward defended himself by claiming it was his and Roy's anniversary and he wanted to look sexy. By that point, Al had raised his hands in defeat and walked away from the door.<p>

Edward had always known that Roy loved it when he wore his leather pants. Especially when he wore the pants that required him going commando.  
>And to add to it, Edward had bought a black leather vest with a single golden button to hold it together just before his stomach, the smooth material just brushed the skin above his naval. Edward kept the collar up, believing it enhanced his sex appeal, as it showed off more of his toned chest. Also, knowing how much Roy liked his hair out of its braid, he had left his hair flowing around his shoulders. Before he had left the apartment, Ed took a few silver coins and made a silver chain with the flamel symbol dangling from it. He had fastened it around his neck as he walked down the hall and toward the stairs.<p>

About halfway to Roy's house, Ed wasn't so sure he should be out walking dressed as he was, with the sun settling quickly. Drunken men were leering at him and some would let out cat-calls as he strode past.

Finally after the fifth wolf whistle, he pulled his hair back and tied it; so that way, he didn't appear to be so feminine...At least he hoped he didn't. He quickened his pace when some of them started creeping from the alleyways.

When he saw Roy's cozy one-story house, Edward was incredibly relieved, and he sprinted up to the porch. Before he knocked, he adjusted his outfit to his liking. Choosing to leave his hair up, he swept it behind his shoulder. He then unbuttoned the tight leather pants and slid the zipper down low enough so that Roy would be able to see his pubic hair, and to tell he wore nothing underneath.

Right after he knocked, he rested his flesh hand on his hip, and brought his automail up to his collar and pulled at it a bit. To add to his look, he dipped his chin down a little, and off to the side, his eyes lowering to a half mast position, before gazing at the door from under his eyelashes. Ed knew how turned on Roy got when he looked at him like this.

~/~/~

Roy checked the stew once more before he went to get the box of roses he had ordered earlier that day from the flower shop. He was pleased to note that there were only red and white roses within the boxes. He took out one white rose and set it gently on the little table in the entryway. He then took the first of two boxes and began to carefully remove the petals. Once he was done with the first box, he threw out the stems and began to scatter the petals along the hallway and into the kitchen.

He let the petals flow out of his hand and float onto the neatly set table. Happy with how it looked and the effect it brought to the kitchen, he lit the two tall candles on the table. Roy turned back to the stovetop and lowered the heat and stirred the stew once more, before walking down the hall to the entryway to the second box.

Roy de-petalled the flowers, and this time made a path with them to his bedroom. The room had candles all throughout it, and the bed had been made with white sheets and a dark red spread, which accented the dark wood of the bed. Roy carefully let the petals in his hand fall to the floor, surrounding the bed. After the final handful of red and white petals fluttered onto the bed, Roy then pulled on his ignition-cloth gloves and lit each candle around the room. Looking at his bedroom he nodded in approval and walked over to his closet to put on the clothes he had laid aside for this occasion.

He slipped out of the gray plaid pajama pants and slid into a pair of dark blue slacks, adjusting himself as he reached for the next article of clothing. He then pulled on one of his older white button-up dress shirts. He adjusted the ruffled cuffs and left the first few buttons undone, and turned the collar of the shirt up.  
>Roy stood in front of his full-length mirror as he adjusted the collar and grabbed a maroon bow-tie from his shelf. He flexed his arms under the billowy sleeves and was proud to note he looked just like the romantic heroes in the books Ed had been reading as of late.<p>

He found it a bit odd that Ed liked those books ever since he had found one left in his office after the Elrics had visited. And several times after that, he had found them in the bag Ed often carried around. Not that it really mattered much, because now Roy could look like the men Ed often read about and he could do tonight to Ed what that character did to the protagonist...

Snapped from his dirty thoughts by the knock coming from his front door, Roy shook his head and quickly stepped into the kitchen to stir the stew once more. Seeing a stray white petal, Roy decided to put it to use, and placed it in between his lips.

Sweeping out into the entryway, Roy picked up the white rose he had set aside earlier and leaned his left shoulder against the door frame. He tilted his head toward his shoulder and his azure eyes slid to being partially open as he quickly opened the door. As the door swung open, Roy flicked out the rose to the blonde waiting on his porch, smirking softly.

~/~/~

The two of them stood there staring at each other for several minutes. Their eyes scanned the other's forms and widened, their jaws dropping.

"...Roy...What the fuck are you wearing?" Roy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I could ask you the same thing. You look like you just stepped out of the Cretan Red Ligh-"

"Shut the hell up! You look like some freak of a pirate or somethin'!"

Roy pursed his lips together as he found his gaze unconsciously settling on Edward's crotch. '_Gate, are his pants tight...and...unzipped?_' Roy found himself almost salivating over Ed.

Edward glared at Roy, noting he had fallen silent as he stared blatantly at him. Ed took this time to really look at Roy. He looked just like one of the characters in one the novels Ed recently read. Edward bit his lip a little as he thought back to a particular book's ending, and felt a bit constrained in his current attire.

Tired of staying in the doorway, Edward decided to take charge of the situation. He shoved Roy further into his house, kicking the door shut behind him when he entered. He continued to push Roy by his shoulders until Roy was against the wall near the bedroom door. Edward then wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders and draped himself against Roy. He then moved one of Roy's hands to cup his leather-clad behind. Roy was still a bit shocked with how quickly Ed had taken charge and unconsciously groped the blonde's ass.

Edward moaned with a smirk on his face as he rubbed his growing hard-on against Roy's. This elicited a long, deep, and drawn-out moan from Roy. Edward circled his hips against Roy's and lifted his head up. He latched onto the raven-haired man's ear and tugged on it a little, teasing it with his teeth for a few moments. When he could hear Roy panting softly in his ear, he moved back a little and licked around the shell of Roy's ear, making him shiver.

Edward then trailed a hand down the older man's chest. He played with Roy's visible chest hair, through the unbuttoned top of his shirt. His hand then continued lower, stopping at his waist band.

"You feel pretty hard, Roy." Edward whispered huskily into Roy's ear as he gripped the man's erection through his pants. Roy let out a sharp exclamation and Ed shushed him by trailing kisses along his jawline. "Let me take care of it for you." With that Edward open-mouthedly kissed down Roy's shirt to his zipper and licked at the cloth, before blowing against his now wetly clothed erection.

Ed only hesitated a moment, because he didn't like acting this way, but he knew it turned Roy on a lot...

He licked at the cloth again, and mouthed at it, before unzipping the pants and out came Roy's erection, standing tall and proud. Edward looked up at Roy, and found him biting his lip to constrain the noises he longed to make. '_Well that won_'_t do._'

Edward lapped at the head of Roy's cock, his tongue sliding into his slit. Roy jerked violently, a muffled moan escaped. Edward placed his hands on Roy's hops and eased his pants down a little lower, while keeping a firm grip on him.

Roy watched as the blonde licked up and down his shaft. '_This wasn_'_t at all how I had planned for the evening to-_' His thoughts were cut off as his mind went blank as Edward's mouth wrapped around his sac. Roy released his teeth from his lip and moaned breathily.

Ed sucked gently, releasing the velvety skin, and flicking his tongue out. He then slid his lips along the sensitive skin to the man's tip and licked at the salty pre-cum that had gathered.

Roy found his hand had woven its way through the hair at the back of Ed's head as he attempted to buck his hips again. He heard a soft chuckle come from Ed.

"No, no. I still remember what happened last time." Edward's breath was aimed at his cock, and it made him tighten his grip on Ed's hair for a moment, before carefully releasing it.

Once Roy had let go of his hair, Edward lapped at the silky head, wrapping his lips around it, and sucking softly. Slowly, Ed worked as much of Roy as he could into his mouth, wrapping his hand around his base and started stroking.

Roy clenched his hands into fists and did his best to keep them at his sides. He had a few moments of clarity and continued with his previous thoughts, '_Though I certainly am not complaining...I have the faintest feeling I have forgotten somethi-_' The clarity vanished as Ed's tongue came back into play and massaged the underside of his cock and swirled around what Ed had in his mouth.

Edward removed his mouth from Roy's swelling member, and hesitated a moment before he dragged his tongue up and down the sensitive underside of the appendage.

Roy could feel he was close as his breath came in shorter pants than before. When he felt Edward's mouth leave him entirely Roy looked down at the blonde. He saw the uncertainty shadow in his partner's golden eyes before he began rubbing his face against Roy's dick.

At this he frowned. Edward never minded giving or receiving blow jobs before...The colonel's thoughts scattered when Ed looked up at him through half lidded eyes and slowly began to stand, keeping his eyes locked with Roy's. The colonel was completely entranced in Ed's golden irises, and jumped mutely when he felt the blonde's arms wrap around his shoulders, his eyes even closer than before. Roy's eyes closed as Edward' lips brushed over his once, before overlapping them completely. He wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, his hands cupping the smaller's leather-clad behind. He vaguely knew they were moving, but he was unable to tell the destination as he and Ed took turns plundering each other's mouths.

And then Edward unwound himself from Roy's arms, the elder's knees hit something, buckled and he felt himself falling back. His eyes flew open mid-fall and saw the room was lit by candles and decorated by rose petals. When he landed on his back, on his own bed, he realized where Ed had taken him. A vision of the romantic evening he had planned flashed before his eyes and he sat up to say something about it to Edward, when his throat dried up and he could feel his still painfully hard erection swell.

The blonde was slowly sauntering towards him, his hands on the sole button on his vest. He paused in the middle of the room as he shrugged the article of clothing off his shoulders. He then began to slide off his already unzipped leather pants and proved Roy's suspicion of the younger's lack of underwear.

Roy's eyes hungrily took in his lover's bare form, slowly raising his eyes toward his face. He found a little as he saw another odd, hesitant look cross Edward's face. It was gone in a flash, however, as he turned around, got down on all fours and stayed there, waiting.

Roy wracked his mind for anything that could be odd about...Roy could have slapped himself. Edward had come to his house in tight, showy leather apparel. He knew Roy was rather (greatly) fond of how the blonde looked in tight clothing. But Ed had said he would never stoop so low as to act like his previous bed mates...And yet here he was.

He slowly got off the bed and saw the blonde clench his fists at the sound of his approach. Roy's frown deepened, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He then bent down, wrapped an arm around Ed's waist and the other around his chest, picked him up, and laid him on the bed.

"W-what the hell, Roy?" Edward's face was turning a dark red as he rolled from his side to his back, to weakly glare up at the other. To this Roy looked down and cupped one of the blonde's cheeks and kissed the other.

"You don't have to act this way, Ed." He murmured as he wiped off the precum on the younger's cheek.

"I-I don't know wh-" Roy silenced his blatant attempt at lying with a soft kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, Edward looked away from his face, and instead bit his own lip. "I wanted to do something special for you, for our first anniversary." He quietly admitted.

Roy threaded the teen's golden hair through his fingers and massaged his scalp, making his matching golden eyes close a little.

"You didn't have to go so far, and make yourself uncomfortable, Ed. Just spending the night with you is more than enough for me."

"Sappy Bastard," Edward muttered as he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, and pulled himself closer to said bastard.

"Besides," Roy's voice seemed to drop an octave lower, which made Edward lean back again to look at him curiously. Roy kept his eyes half closed as a charming smirk settled over his features. He then rolled on top of Ed and propped himself up on his hands. "You wouldn't want your romantic hero to take you like that on such a special night."

Edward's face had, within moments, gone through five shades of red, and his mouth was now gaping open and moving in a way fairly reminiscent of a fish.

"T-that...W-what are you talking about?" Edward quickly tried to cover his reaction with a question. Roy merely craned his head so it tucked under Ed's and he began to lick and nip at the flesh there.

"Those books you left here, that one time-"

"Those were Al's! I was returning them to the, uh, library!" Roy nipped hard on Ed's soft skin, causing him to jerk a little and make a quiet noise of protest.

"Edward," Roy's voice was silky as he trailed a hand down the blonde's bare chest. "Those books had no library markings on them." When he tried to protest, he leaned up and looked Ed in the eye. "Edward. Why would Al be reading erotic male-on-male novels, while he's happily dating Winry?"

At that, Edward quieted his protests and looked away. Roy trailed wet kisses along his jawbone, before hovering over Ed's lips.

"Don't be embarrassed, I now have a better idea of what you like." To this, Edward protested a little.

"Some of those books were shit, and if you try anything from tho-" A finger gently placed on his lips silenced him as Roy chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I'm solely relying on the one that had a worn cover, dog-eared, sticky pages, and seemed to have been read often." Realization dawned on Ed as he knew exactly which book he was referring to. A glance around the room, and another analysis of Roy's outfit and his breathing started to come a little quicker. Roy couldn't help the satisfied smirk and chuckle that came from him as Edward realized just how things were progressing.

He moved Edward so his head lay on the freshly-fluffed pillows, his hair contrasting brightly against the dark-colored pillows. Roy lowered his head to Ed's ear as one hand reached under the pillow and grabbed the small tube of lube.

"Just relax," He single-handedly snapped the cap open and wet his fingers with it. He loved hearing Ed's shuttering breath echo in his ear as he did this. He trailed his hands down Ed's chest, the cool lube making the younger shiver. The blonde spread his legs open a bit, and moaned when Roy's hand circled around the base of his erection and teased his entrance.

Roy's tongue slid around the shell of his ear as he slid a finger in slowly. Edward couldn't help his instinct to turn his head away from Roy's mouth and weakly attempt to get away. However, once Roy crooked his fingers just so inside of him, he craned his head back towards Roy's and arched his back, a soft cry tumbling from his lips.

"And let me do all the work." Roy whispered huskily into Ed's ear, before taking it into his mouth and worrying it between his teeth gently. Edward went limp as Roy continued to gently prod at his prostate and trail his lips down his neck. Edward began to squirm again when he felt this..._Heat_, from Roy's finger. When Roy slid his second finger in, he felt the heat spike and ignite the skin at the base of his erection and along the lube trail Roy had left down his chest, and his muscles tensed as a reflex.

"Nugh, Roy," Edward gasped as his hands clenched his shoulders. "I-it's warm. Why?"

At this point Roy was both nipping across his collarbone, and scissoring him. He looked up into Ed's eyes and a seductive smirk settled on his lips that made Edward gulp.

"I adapted the scene a little for your comfort." He purred as his fingers went back to that special bundle of nerves, and petted at it. As Edward melted in front of him from the constant heat that now surrounded his nerves, he continued. "I bought heated lube, thought it'd be interesting to try out."

Edward's back arched and his arms held Roy to his chest as Roy's other hand slowly traced a finger near the base of his throbbing erection. As Ed's back lowered slowly to the black sheets, Roy took in the blonde's appearance. Sweat was slowly forming at his hairline, and the color of his cheeks was rivaling that of his favorite coat. His lips, which were parted in an attempt to get more air, were rosy and a tad swollen. Looking into his bright amber eyes, Roy moved himself back up to claim the swollen lips as his again.

Edward closed his eyes as Roy's lips moved against his, and imprinted all the details of the night thus far. How the dim light the candles gave off was just enough. How the room smelled pleasantly of roses. And how this was so much more than he'd been picturing. How much better it was with _Roy_. He moaned softly, into Roy's mouth as his hand loosely gripped his member.

Ed pulled back slowly, and moved his left hand from Roy's shoulder to cupping his cheek and moving his thumb slowly across it. Roy smiled down at him, and paused the motions of his fingers and hand to listen to the small blonde.

"I love you," The blonde craned his head from the pillow and his lips pressed against Roy's briefly; he pulled back a hair and murmured, "I need you."

This time it was Roy who kissed Ed chastely. He withdrew his fingers and instead reached for the lube, while he kissed alone Ed's cheek. Moving his hand from the blonde's lower region, he slowly pushed him onto his side.

Before he slicked himself up, he trailed his fingers along Edward's neck to move his hair away from the skin there. Edward shivered at the feathery contact. He bent his knees and tried to make himself comfortable. He soon realized that Roy would have to lean against his automail, and was about to roll over to lay the other way. Roy however placed a hand on his side and shook his head.

"But it's cold, and-" Ed's argument was silenced when Roy kissed up his automail arm as he lay beside him. Edward shivered like he would have if it had been his flesh arm.

"I don't mind it, and you know it. You know," He kissed the shoulder plate, "I love," He nipped at the sensitive scar tissue, "you." His nose nuzzled the skin just beyond the tissue.

Edward shivered at the touches as Roy nestled his head in the crook of his neck. He tried to deepen his breathing in an attempt to relax his tense muscles. Roy, sensing how nervous Ed truly was with the new position, slid his hand up and down the blonde's side comfortingly, before moving it back down to cup one of Ed's cheeks and spread them a bit apart. Roy's arm crept underneath Ed's neck and gently squeezed his flesh hand. Edward returned the squeeze with a tighter one.

Roy held himself just outside of Ed's entrance, rubbing the lube around it a bit so Ed would relax a bit more due to the warmth of it. When Ed rubbed his ass against Roy's cock in an attempt to tell him to get it over with, Roy tucked his head under the smaller's chin and let out a deep moan. He slowly began to ease himself into Edward and his free hand roamed his chest to keep him calm. Once he was fully sheathed in him, Roy whispered softly,

"Just focus on the feeling; how it feels when I trail my hand down your chest," His hand did what he said it would, "when I cup you, or stroke you..." Ed's breathing quickened as his eyes fluttered closed, focusing solely on his lover's hand, and his silky voice.

Checking to see if Ed had adjusted, Roy bucked his hips a little. Instead of wincing, he moaned softly. Roy also noted that after he had moved inside of Ed, he began to wiggle back towards him.

"Mhm, Roy," Edward gasped quietly. "So...Warm, I-ah!" Roy had gently pulled out while he had been speaking, and had thrust back in; successfully hitting the blonde's prostate. After a few gentler, slow thrusts accompanied by slow and steady strokes from his right hand, Roy's left hand was still curled around Ed's. Roy nipped softly at the blonde's scar tissue and listened intently to the soft, pleasured noises Edward made as an indication of how fast or slow to go.

Edward soon found himself moving backwards and meeting his lover halfway.

"Roy," Edward panted quietly. Roy 'hmm'-ed softly though it was replaced by a grunt when Edward clenched around him. Roy saw that Ed had a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and that his jaw had gone slack and he was panting quickly, his free hand grasping the black sheets.

"Edward?" Roy grew concerned as Ed jerked a little, even though he had stilled completely. '_Is he having a bad reaction to the lube? Is this position actually hurting him?_' "Are you alright?"

"Warm," His body convulsed again and he let out a low moan. His grip tightened on Roy's hand, as his head twisted around. Roy lent forward and sealed the blonde's parted lips with his own. As Roy leaned back and watched Edward as he tried to catch his breath he whispered,

"You're close, aren't you?" A whimper and a slight nod was all he got from the smaller man. Roy nearly laughed, happy that it wouldn't be too much longer for Edward, because the heated lube was working its magic on Roy as well. Edward seemed to feel tighter and warmer than normal and even though it had been driving Roy crazy, he had kept to the scene in the book. Also his ego kept him from being the first to come.

Slowly, Edward felt his lover's hand start to move again, his lips leaving a trail of kisses up and down his tanned neck. The heat pooling within him and the intense warmth he felt pulsating from Roy's cock were making it hard for Ed to breathe properly.

"I'm close as well," Roy murmured, his voice husky, as he began to inch his way further into Ed again. Once Roy had _just_ brushed passed that _ever_ so sensitive bundle of nerves within him, he stopped his motions all together for a moment before he started rocking into him again, not pulling as far out, but hitting the blonde's nerves dead on and quickly.

"Roy, Roy, Roy," Edward chanted softly between pants, moans, and whimpers. He could see small black dots appearing in his vision as he felt the strong coil of his orgasm tighten. Then with little to no warning the coil sprung, and he came hard into Roy's hand his golden eyes snapping open before fluttering closed as the black dots grew larger and over took his sight, as waves of pleasure coursing through his veins carried him away.

Roy felt Ed come in his hand, and gasp a little. His body had gone limp against his as Roy continued to thrust to finish himself off. He shuddered as he filled the small body of his lover with his seed.

"Ed," Roy murmured hoping to get the alchemist to look at him. No response. "Edward?"

Still nothing. And so he pulled himself carefully out of his young love and rolled him over so they were facing each other.

The blonde's eyes were closed, and there was a peaceful smile on his parted lips. Roy could feel the puffs of air coming from his mouth and smiled a little to himself as he got up to get a towel to clean the both of them.

Edward could vaguely feel someone's hand against his cheek, their thumb moving in soothing circles on the skin there. Both his forehead and the tip of his nose felt warm as well. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself on his back, with Roy on top of him; their foreheads and noses pressed against each other.

"I was getting a little worried there; you were out for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Edward frowned.

"You fainted," Roy said, with a small smile. Edward's frown darkened.

"Did not."

"Did too." Roy chuckled.

"Did _not_, I just lost my consciousness for a while." Edward attempted to defend himself.

"Because that sounds _so_ much better." Roy rolled his eyes as he lowered his body onto Ed's.

"...How long was I out?"

"Long enough for me to clean us both up." A calm silence fell upon them, as they curled close to each other, enjoying the atmosphere of the darkened room.

"I think I've found a new tradition."

"And what's this tradition?" Edward questioned a wary tone in his voice.

"Every anniversary, making you come so hard, you 'lose consciousness for a while.'" Edward groaned at the smug tone in Roy's voice.

"I'm not so sure I like this tradition."

"Oh, I think you'll like it." Roy murmured as his voice dropped an octave, his hands beginning to trail up the smaller's bare sides.

"Well, I think your ego is a bit too big."

"I thought you liked my big ego..."

"Perv, I don't like your ego that seems to have gotten too big for your head."

"There's a difference between the two?"

"Yes, you bastard."

Silence fell again as Roy toyed with Ed's hair, and Edward traced small, meaningless circles on the elder man's back...That is until an unpleasant stench filled the rose-scented air.

"Ugh, what the fuck _is _that?"

Roy tensed on top of Ed, before launching himself to the floor, hurriedly pulling on his pants and sprinting out of the room, cursing all the way. Edward sat up slowly and grabbed Roy's billowy shirt, putting it on as he followed at a much slower pace.

Golden eyes widened as he took in both the dining room and kitchen, both were decked out in romantic decor. Aurete eyes found his lover leaning against the counter near the stove, where a pot spewed smoke. Roy, seeing Ed, began to explain.

"I had planned for us to have dinner before making our way to the bedroom, so I left the stew on the stove to simmer, and well...You see how that went."

"Aw, Roy," Edward crossed the kitchen and hugged the older man. "I'm sorry, you went through all this trouble, and I-" Roy lifted his chin up and kissed him soundly.

"Don't be. It's just food." Edward scoffed.

"How can you just say that! Food is-"

"Food." Roy finished as he tightened his grip around Ed's waist. "And I've got you. So as long as the house didn't burn down, which it didn't, I call it a good night." Roy rocked them both back and forth slowly.

"So...Are we gonna get take-out then?" Roy groaned and put a hand over his face. "I suppose we'll have to."


End file.
